The Aphasia Research Center is coordinating a multi-language comparative study, focused initially on the production of narrative speech by clinically prototypical agrammatic patients. The immediate goal of the study is to compare the manifestations of agrammatism across language types, to distinguish valid from spurious generalizations, and to test existing theories of agrammatism against data from these languages. Improved specification of the underlying psycholinguistic variables will aid in proper design of diagnostic and remediation materials for agrammatism in English as well as other languages. Participating researchers are working in sixteen languages: Dutch, English, Finnish, French, German, Hebrew, Hindi, Icelandic, Italian, Japanese, Russian, Serbo-Croatian, Sotho, Swedish, Thai, and Zulu, collecting comparably elicited texts of several hundred words from each of several moderately agrammatic patients. A variety of morphological types (isolating, fusional-inflecting, inflixing, agglutinative) - is represented, since agrammatism canonically involves problems in the use of grammatical morphemes. This proposal specifically requests funding for one phase of that study: a working conference which will bring the participants together, after the data collection and initial rounds of analysis, to see how their findings compare with one another and whether, taken together, they comport with existing theories of agrammatism or suggest new ones. Materials gathered by each language team are then to be published in a volume edited by the co-principal investigators; full interlinear morphemic translations of the aphasic texts in the several languages, as well as the parallel analyses and discussion of their theoretical and paractical implications, will thus be made available for the first time to psycholinguists, neurolinguists, and speech-language pathologists.